totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
5. TD:ESC - Finał - Turn on the music, turn off the world!
5. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Finał - Valetta - Malta Sponsorami programu są: EBU, Nick Planet, We Love Drama TV i Pepsi. ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Film. '' ''4. TD:Eurovision Song Contest. Holandia. Ogłoszenie zwycięzcy. '' 'Kunegunda: '''A więc zwycięzcą 4. TD: Eurovision Song Contest jest Malta! DJ i Owen, zapraszamy na scenę! DJ i Owen śpiewają swoją piosenkę. '' ''Następny dzień. W pewnej odległości od hali na drzewie siedzi jastrząb. Patrzy na nią i odlatuje. Trzepocząc skrzydłami dociera do Belgii gdzie krąży między kulami Atomium. Leci dalej. Kolejnym przystankiem była Wieża Eiffla we Francji. Siada na samym jej szczycie. Chwilę odpoczął i poleciał dalej. '' ''Minął Bolonię, miasto organizatora 2. TD:ESC, wciąż jeszcze widać "pokolorowane" budynki i wielki plakat na hali. '' ''Poleciał nad San Marino, gdzie wylądował na jednym z drzew. Minął się też ze słowikiem, który był znakiem przewodnim 3. TD:ESC. Wyruszył w najdalszy odcinek drogi. Odleciał nad Adriatyk, ktróry potem zmienił się w Morze Śródziemne. '' ''Nagle przypadkiem minął statek.Usiadł na rufie. Spokojnie płynął z nim. Na horyzoncie pojawia się Malta. Orzeł wzbił się w powietrze. Wylądował na dachu hali. W Hali na scenie wyszli Lorine i Felix. Zaczęli śpiewać "Angel" piosenkę Chiary, reprezentantki Malty na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2005.. thumb|left|335 px Po refrenie przestali śpiewać, melodia pozostała. '' ''Z green roomu przez specjalną kładkę nad dachem na catwalk i scenę zaczęli wchodzić zawodnicy. Przed każdą reprezentacją szedł człowiek z flagą danego państwa. Gwiazdy poszły za scenę. '' ''Piosenka zakończyła się. Lorine i Felix: 'Witajcie w wielkim finale 5. Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! ''Gorący aplauz publiczności. '''Lorine: Dzisiejsze show poprowadzą dla państwa: najbardziej wystylizowany prowadzący - Felix! Szał publiki. Felix: 'Oraz przepiękna Lorine! ''Brawa publiczności. 'Lorine: '''Dzisiaj poznamy zwycięzcę 5. TD: Eurovision Song Contest. '''Felix: '''Po obejrzeniu wszystkich piosenek rozpocznie się wasze piętnastominutowe głosowanie. Wtedy dowiemy się kto awansuje do finału. A więc, jesteście gotowi?! ''Aplauz. 'Lorine: '''So, let the Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Brawa. Pierwszy występ. 01. Plik:Greece.png Grecja - Katie "You Know You Like It" thumb|left|335 px 02. Plik:France.png Francja - Kings Of Drama "Chasing The Sun" thumb|left|335 px 03. Plik:Poland.png Polska - Duncan "Dear Dariln" thumb|left|335 px 04. Plik:Estonia.png Estonia - LeShawna "My Heart Will Go On" thumb|left|335 px 05. Plik:Georgia(ESC).png Gruzja - Jae & Jeromy "One Life" thumb|left|335 px 06. Plik:Lithuania.png Litwa - Kimberly "Stupid Girl" thumb|left|335 px 07. Plik:Macedonia.png Macedonia - DJ & Alejandro "La La La" thumb|left|335 px Lorine jest w green roomie. 'Lorine: '''Witajcie! Jesteśmy teraz w miejscu, gdzie wykonawcy czekają na występ, lub odpoczywają po nim, to green room. Możemy tu spotkać min. ekipę z Gruzji... ''Jae i Jeromy przesyłają całusy. 'Lorine: '''z Macedonii... ''Świeżo po występie DJ i Al machają do kamery. 'Lorine: '''Ale teraz porozmawiamy z zespołem francuskim! Czeeeść chłopaki! '''Kings Of Drama: '''Cześć piękna! <3 '''Lorine: '''Jak tam po występie? '''Chris: '''O, to było coś cudownego. '''Scott: '''Dokładnie. Nigdy nie przeżyłem czegoś podobnego. '''Tyler: '''Mam nadzieję, że mój taniec spodobał się damskiej części publiczności :* '''Lorine: '''Cóóóóż... xD ''Wymowny śmiech. 'Lorine: '''A jakie są wasze cele? W jakie pozycje mierzycie? '''Josh: '''Jak najwyższe oczywiście! '''Noah: '''Tak, liczymy na wasze głosy. :D '''Lorine: 'Życzę powodzenia. :3 A teraz Courtney z Rosji! 08. Plik:Russian Federation.png Rosja - Courtney "Love Game" thumb|left|335 px 09. Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Wielka Brytania - Justin & Harold "Holidays" thumb|left|335 px 10. Plik:Austria.png Austria - Bryce "Ballada Boa" thumb|left|335 px 11. Plik:Sweden.png Szwecja - Cody "Wake Me Up!" thumb|left|335 px 12. Plik:Moldova.png Mołdawia - Amelia "Hot Right Now" thumb|left|335 px 13. Plik:Germany.png Niemcy - Samantha "I Feed You My Love" thumb|left|335 px Felix jest w green roomie. 'Felix: '''Witajcie ponownie w green roomie. Jesteśmy po połowie występów, widzieliśmy min. Wielką Brytanię... ''Justin i Harold machają flagami UK. 'Felix: '''Mołdawię... ''Amelia przesyła całusa. 'Felix: '''Lecz teraz porozmawiamy z Samanthą z Niemiec! ''Felix przysiada się do ekipy niemieckiej. 'Felix: '''Witaj, powiedz jak się czujesz po występie? '''Samantha: '''To było coś niesamowitego! Ta atmosfera, ta publiczność.. ach! '''Felix: '''Jakie miejsce Cię zadowoli? '''Samantha: '''Nie mam wygórowanych celów, jednak miłl by było wygrać. :3 '''Felix: '''W takim razie życzę powodzenia. :3. A teraz Beth z Bułgarii! ''14. Plik:Bulgaria.png Bułgaria - Beth "Set Fire To The Rain" thumb|left|335 px 15. Plik:Azerbaijan.png Azerbejdżan - Mike & Ezekiel "Danza Kuduro" thumb|left|335 px 16. Plik:Luxembourg.png Luksemburg - Rachel "Nobody Perfect" thumb|left|335 px 17. Plik:Iceland.png Islandia - Rolanda, Gil, Gustaw - I Know Were You Trouble" thumb|left|335 px 18. Plik:Spain.png Hiszpania - Trent "Impossible" thumb|left|335 px 19. Plik:Israel.png Izrael - Aisha "Crazy Kids" thumb|left|335 px Lorine jest w green roomie. 'Lorine: '''Ponownie witamy z green roomu. Przywitaliśmy tutaj min. ekipę z Azerbejdżanu... ''Mike i Ezekiel machają do kamery. 'Lorine: '''Hiszpańską... ''Trent uśmiecha się. 'Lorine: '''A teraz porozmawiamy z ekipą islandzką. ''Lorine siada koło Rolandy, Gil i Gustawa. 'Lorine: '''Witajcie, powiedzcie nam jak się czujecie po występie! '''Rolanda: 'Świetnie! Te babki od make-upu odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty! 'Gil: '''Tak, to prawda. :D '''Rolanda: '''Ale, pokazałam im parę innych lepszych metod, tzw.Make-up wg. Rolandy! Teraz umią malować tak jak ja! '''Lorine: '''To świetnie, doprawdy. Gustaw, jak się czułeś na scenie pośród dwóch dziewczyn? ''Wymowny śmiech ekipy. 'Gustaw: '''No cóż... hehe. Świetnie! '''Lorine: '''Haha, tak. Cóż, kontynuujemy konkurs, przed wami Norwegia, a w jej barwach Aaron! ''20. Plik:Norway.png Norwegia - Aaron "Fairytale" thumb|left|335 px 21. Plik:Slovakia.png Słowacja - Maggie "Radioactive" thumb|left|335 px 22. Plik:Belarus.png Białoruś - Dawn "Replay" thumb|left|335 px 23. Plik:Serbia.png Serbia - Luna & Dominic "Beneath You Beautiful" thumb|left|335 px 24. Plik:Armenia.png Armenia - Valentina "Sun Is Up" thumb|left|335 px 25. Plik:Finland.png Finlandia - Aneta i Amira "Waterloo" thumb|left|335 px 26. Plik:Malta.png Malta - Geoff "This Is What It Feels Like" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Na scenę wchodzą prowadzący. 'Felix: '''Dziękujemy! To były wszystkie konkursowe występy. '''Lorine: '''Nadszedł czas, aby rozpocząć głosowanie! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Europo, zacznij głosować! ''Szał publiki. '' '''Felix: '''Aby umilić wam czas oczekiwania, zapraszamy na scenę Chiarę, reprezentantkę na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2009 z konkursową piosenką "What If We"! thumb|left|335 px ''Na scenie pojawiają się prowadzący. 'Felix: '''Dziękujemy! Czas zakończyć głosowanie. 5...4...3...2...1...Europo, przestań głosować! ''Brawa. 'Lorine: '''Kiedy my będziemy podliczać głosy, przed wami wystąpią nasz gość specjalny - Ylvis w najnowszym hicie - The Fox! thumb|left|335 px ''Aplauz publiczności. 'Felix: '''Dziękujemy, dziewczyny! '''Lorine: '''Warto nadmienić, że obie piosenki były śpiewane w różnych edycjach TD:ESC. '''Felix: '''Podliczyliśmy już głosy. Czas dowiedzieć się, kto został zwycięzcą tej eycji! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. '''Lorine: '''Teraz połączymy się z piętnastoma użytkownikami, którzy podadzą nam głosy ze wszystkich uczestniczących 45 krajów -jeszcze nigdy nie było ich tak wiele! '''Felix: '''Dokładnie! Czas na pierwsze trzy kraje, połączmy się z Milekiem 99, który poda nam głosy ze Szwecji, Macedonii i Malty. Cześć, Milek! '''Milek 99: '''Witaj Europo! To było naprawdę świetne show. Czas na głosy gospodarzy, Szwecji i Macedonii. Oto one: *1 punkt dla Mołdawii! *2 punkty dla Niemiec! *3 punkty dla Izraela! *4 punkty dla Francji! *5 punktów dla Słowacji! *6 punktów dla Bułgarii! *7 punktów dla Hiszpanii! *8 punktów dla Serbii! *10 punktów dla Wielkiej Brytanii! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''NORWEGII! Radość ekipy norweskiej. Lorine: '''Dziękujemy! Teraz połączmy się z Claudy, która przekaże głosy z Wielkiej Brytanii, Azerbejżanu i Francji. Witaj, Claudy! '''Claudy: '''Witaj Europo! Malto, dzięki za fantastyczne show! Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Rosji! *2 punkty dla Bułgarii! *3 punkty dla Austrii! *4 punkty dla Szwecji! *5 punktów dla Macedonii! *6 punktów dla Polski! *7 punktów dla Hiszpanii! *8 punktów dla Słowacji! *10 punktów dla Gruzji! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''NORWEGII! Radość ekipy norweskiej. '' '''Felix: '''Dzięki! Kolejne głosy przekaże Darkander prosto z Cypru, Izraela i Ukrainy! Hej, Dark! '''Darkander: '''Witaj Europo! Malto, gratulujemy zorganizowania tej impezy. Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Islandii! *2 punkty dla Grecji! *3 punkty dla Wielkiej Brytanii! *4 punkty dla Mołdawii! *5 punktów dla Finlandii! *6 punktów dla Gruzji! *7 punktów dla Litwy! *8 punktów dla Hiszpanii! *10 punktów dla Polski! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''ESTONII!' Radość ekipy estońskiej. Lorine: '''Dziękujemy Dark! Czas na głosy z Turcji, Armenii i Maroko, prosto od Aikkoxd! Witaj, Aikko! '''Aikkoxd: '''Witaj Europo! Malto, dzięki za fantastyczne show. A oto i głosy: *1 punkt dla Bułgarii! *2 punkty dla Estonii! *3 punkty dla Macedonii! *4 punkty dla Szwecji! *5 punktów dla Hiszpanii! *6 punktów dla Grecji! *7 punktów dla Rosji! *8 punktów dla Norwegii! *10 punktów dla Islandii! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''MOŁDAWII! Radość ekipy mołdawskiej. Felix: '''Dzięki! Czas na głosy od Marksa00, prosto z Czech, Węgier i Portugalii! Hej, Marks! '''Marks00: '''Witaj Europo! Gratuluję organizacji takiego show, Malto! Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Serbii! *2 punkty dla Mołdawii! *3 punkty dla Estonii! *4 punkty dla Macedonii! *5 punktów dla Francji! *6 punktów dla Litwy! *7 punktów dla Luksemburga! *8 punktów dla Słowacji! *10 punktów dla Bułgarii! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''SZWECJI! Radość ekipy szwedzkiej. Lorine: '''Dziękujemy! Czas teraz na głosy z Estonii, Albanii i Bułgarii, które przekaże Pan424! Witaj, Pan! '''Pan424: '''Witaj Europo! Dziękuję Malto za to wspaniałe show. A oto i głosy: *1 punkt dla Serbii! *2 punkty dla Białorusi! *3 punkty dla Szwecji! *4 punkty dla Mołdawii! *5 punktów dla Luksemburga! *6 punktów dla Izraela! *7 punktów dla Słowacji! *8 punktów dla Litwy! *10 punktów dla Islandii! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''ROSJI! Radość ekipy rosyjskiej. Felix: '''Dzięki! Czas na Spectarę123, która ma do przekazania głosy z Rosji, Chorwacji i Słowacji! Cześć, Spectra! '''Spectara123: Witaj Europo! Dzięki za to wspaniałe widowisko! Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Wielkiej Brytanii! *2 punkty dla Estonii! *3 punkty dla Grecji! *4 punkty dla Armenii! *5 punktów dla Hiszpanii! *6 punktów dla Niemiec! *7 punktów dla Szwecji! *8 punktów dla Islandii! *10 punktów dla Macedonii! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... LITWY! Radość ekipy litewskiej. Lorine: 'Dziękujemy! Jesteśmy po połowie głosów. Zobaczmy kto jest w najlepszej szóstce na ten moment: '''Felix: '''Jak widzicie, walka jest zacięta. Czas na kolejne głosy! '''Lorine: '''No właśnie. Dlatego łączymy się teraz z SuperemC17, który przekaże głosy z Mołdawii, Danii i Czarnogóry! Hej, Super! '''SuperC17: '''Witaj Europo! Dzięki za to wspaniałe show. A oto i głosy: *1 punkt dla Słowacji! *2 punkty dla Hiszpanii! *3 punkty dla Grecji! *4 punkty dla Szwecji! *5 punktów dla Izraela! *6 punktów dla Finlandii! *7 punktów dla Gruzji! *8 punktów dla Estonii! *10 punktów dla Bułgarii! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''ARMENII! ' Radość ekipy armeńskiej. '''Felix: '''Dzięki! Kolejne głosy otrzymamy od Vensteya który ma je z Irlandii, Belgii i Rumunii! Cześć, Ven! '''Venstey: '''Witaj Europo! Gratuluję, Malto tego ogromnego widowiska. Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Estonii! *2 punkty dla Szwecji! *3 punkty dla Słowacji! *4 punkty dla Finlandii! *5 punktów dla Mołdawii! *6 punktów dla Hiszpanii! *7 punktów dla Azerbejdżanu! *8 punktów dla Islandii! *10 punktów dla Francji! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''MACEDONII! Lorine: '''Dziękujemy! Następne głosy przekaże Qvan, ze Słowenii, Austrii i Andory! Witaj, Qvan! '''Qvan: '''Witaj Europo! Malto, dziękujemy za to fantastyczne show. A oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Hiszpanii! *2 punkty dla Niemiec! *3 punkty dla Izraela! *4 punkty dla Malty! *5 punktów dla Luksemburga! *6 punktów dla Białorusi! *7 punktów dla Norwegii! *8 punktów dla Mołdawii! *10 punktów dla Francji! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''SŁOWACJI! Radość ekipy słowackiej. Felix: '''Dzięki! Głosy z Grecji, Szwajcarii i Holandii przekaże LadyDreamy! Witaj, Lady! '''LadyDreamy: '''Witaj, Europo! Gratuluję kontynuację świetnej organizacji, Malto! Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Norwegii! *2 punkty dla Szwecji! *3 punkty dla Mołdawii! *4 punkty dla Luksemburga! *5 punktów dla Gruzji! *6 punktów dla Rosji! *7 punktów dla Estonii! *8 punktów dla Bułgarii! *10 punktów dla Słowacji! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''SERBII! Radość ekipy serbskiej. Lorine: '''Dziękujemy! A teraz głosy z Niemiec, Luksemburga i Litwy przekaże Rafix2804! Cześć, Rafix! '''Rafix: '''Witaj Europo! Dzięki za to wielkie widowisko. A oto i głosy: *1 punkt dla Armenii! *2 punkty dla Mołdawii! *3 punkty dla Grecji! *4 punkty dla Serbii! *5 punktów dla Azerbejdżanu! *6 punktów dla Bułgarii! *7 punktów dla Słowacji! *8 punktów dla Szwecji! *10 punktów dla Hiszpanii! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''NORWEGII! Radość ekipy norweskiej. Felix: '''Dzięki! Głosy Norwegii, Islandii i Finlandii przekaże ForeverNTM! Witaj, Forever! '''ForeverNTM: '''Witaj Europo! Gratuluję Malcie tego fantastycznego show. A oto i głosy: *1 punkt dla Izraela! *2 punkty dla Słowacji! *3 punkty dla Białorusi! *4 punkty dla Litwy! *5 punktów dla Bułgarii! *6 punktów dla Macedonii! *7 punktów dla Grecji! *8 punktów dla Estonii! *10 punktów dla Rosji! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''LUKSEMBURGA! Radość ekipy luksemburskiej. Lorine: '''Dziękujemy! Przedostatnie głosy otrzymamy od Quaia, który ma je z Białorusi, Gruzji i Serbii! Hej, Quai! '''Quai: '''Witaj Europo! Dzięki Malto, za to świetne show! A oto i głosy! *1 punkt dla Szwecji! *2 punkty dla Macedonii! *3 punkty dla Bułgarii! *4 punkty dla Litwy! *5 punktów dla Francji! *6 punktów dla Rosji! *7 punktów dla Niemiec! *8 punktów dla Hiszpanii! *10 punktów dla Finlandii! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''LUKSEMBURGA! Radość ekipy luksemburskiej. Felix: '''Dzięki! Czas, na ostatnie głosy z Polski, Hiszpanii i San Marino od Yanke$a! Hej, Luka! '''Yanke$: '''Witaj Europo! Gratuluję Malcie organizacji tego przepięknego show. Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Francji! *2 punkty dla Serbii! *3 punkty dla Litwy! *4 punkty dla Luksemburga! *5 punktów dla Macedonii! *6 punktów dla Armenii! *7 punktów dla Mołdawii! *8 punktów dla Rosji! *10 punktów dla Azerbejdżanu! *i wreszcie, 12 punktów dla... '''IZRAELA! Radość ekipy izraelskiej. 'Lorine: '''Dziękujemy! To były wszystkie głosy. Sprawdźmy najlepszą szóstkę: '''Felix: '''A więc zwycięzcą piątej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest jest '''SŁOWACJA! ' Szczęśliwa ekipa słowacka wbiega na scenę. '' '''Lorine: '''Maggie, chcesz coś powiedzieć? Mikrofon jest twój. '''Maggie: '''Oh yes, ludzie! Dziękuję Wam wszystkim, całej Europie za to, że pomogliście mi wygrać! Daisy Was wszystkich całuje, pozdrawia, autografy po programie! Pamiętajcie, żeby kupić ten utwór z moim głosem! Tylko 10.99 euro! Tylko pamiętajcie, MUSI być napis "w wykonaniu Daisy z TD: Eurovision!". '''Felix: '''Dziękuję. To wszystko na dziś. Z Valetty żegnają się Felix... '''Lorine: '''i Lorine. Na koniec jeszcze raz zwycięskie "Radioactive"! '''Felix: '''Do zobaczenia w Bratysławie! ''Prowadzący schodzą. Maggie wykonuje piosenkę. thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:5. TD:ESC - Odcinki